El secreto del arte
by book lover marianne
Summary: Dark y Krad son partes contrarias de una obra maestra, juntos son la más grande muestra de arte mágico, nada más poderoso que ellos... y si hubiera alguien más que pudiera desafiarlos?


**Esero que les guste. porfavor dejen reviews aunque odien esta historia, asi sabre si metengo que dedicar a a otra cosa o sigo escribiendo. gracias por leer!!!**

* * *

Caía.

Estaba cayendo en un vacio oscuro, profundo…

De pronto un dolor me acometió. Si lograba reaccionar podría salvarme. Mis alas ya habían salido, lo que indicaba que Haru podría salvarnos, tomando posesión de mi.

_- Fuyu, reacciona!!! – dijo Haru –No puedo, salir, vamos reacciona!!! .-_

- Uugh ! – abrí un poco los ojos, luchando contra el cansancio, para salvarme. No pude.

De pronto, alguien me sujeto por la cintura. Trate de enfocar la mirada, para ver quién me había salvado.

Al principio era una forma oscura y borrosa, luego adquirió rostro. Era un chico guapo. Tenía un rostro gentil, un cabello azul oscuro y una mirada penetrante.

- Estas a salvo – dijo

Sin poder evitarlo, y sin poder sostener mi conciencia por más tiempo, me desmalle.

**Punto de vista de Dark**

- Daisuke, mira está cayendo – dije

Volé lo más rápido que pude hacia la chica. Era extraño, había salido de la nada, caía del cielo mismo. De pronto un remolino de plumas blancas la rodeó, para luego dejar un par de alas blancas, provenientes de su espalda. Me detuve en seco.

_- Dark podría ser…- dijo Daisuke _

- Imposible, sólo hay dos personas capases de hacer eso!!!- dije

_- Como sea, sigue sin reaccionar, mira, ayúdala!!!- dijo Daisuke_

Tenía razón, por mucho que tuviera alas, ella era incapaz de volar, al parecer estaba inconsciente. La alcancé, la tomé por la cintura, deteniendo su caída. Tenía entre abiertos los ojos. Al parecer ya estaba reaccionando.

- Estas a salvo- le dije

Dicho eso, ella perdió el conocimiento.

_- ¿Quién será?- preguntó Daisuke_

- No lo sé – dije.

La lleve a la casa. Cuando llegamos Emiko nos salió a recibir como siempre, pero se detuvo al ver que traía a la chica.

- Oh! ¿quién es? – pregunto Emiko

- No lo sé, cuando venía de regreso ella estaba cayendo, así que la salve – expliqué

- Oh!!! Pero si tiene alas – dijo Towa, que había salido junto Emiko a recibirnos

- ¿es ella parte de la familia Hiwatari? – preguntó Kaseku

- Podría ser – dijo el abuelo

_- ¿Los Hiwatari?- preguntó Daisuke_

- No sé!, no la conozco, ni sé cómo se llama – dije – lo único que sé es que tiene la misma habilidad de conseguir alas al igual que Krad y yo, pero nosotros tenemos dos partes, no sé si ella también…- me quede pensando,

Krad y Hiwatari, eran uno mismo, al igual que Daisuke y yo, ¿tendría ella una segunda persona?

La lleve al cuarto de Daisuke y la recosté en su cama.

- Bueno, basta de ser yo, encárgate de cuidarla – le dije a Daisuke

- Claro – dijo

**Punto de vista de Daisuke (Niwa) **

- Eso es absurdo, siendo uno mismo la cuidamos ambos, no? – dije

_- Si, en cierta forma, pero las preocupaciones ahora son tuyas, con eso que te encantan – dijo Dark burlonamente_

- Ah! Cállate, lo que pasa es que tu eres extremadamente optimista, rayas en la irresponsabilidad! – dije

_- Jaja! Como le quieras llamar, para mi es optimismo – dijo Dark_

- Olvídalo…mmm, me pegunto quién será? - dije

_- No lo sé, pero esperemos a que despierte, pobre tendrá que responder a muchas cosas- dijo Dark._

Emiko entró al cuarto.

- ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó

- Bien, no parece tener heridas.- comenté

- Dejémosla dormir entonces –dijo Emiko

- Me quedaré con ella – dije

Emiko asintió y salió de la habitación.

Me quedé observando a la chica. Su rostro representaba dolor.

_- Son las alas. Los más probable es que tenga otra personalidad y este atrapada en un limbo.- dijo Dark_

- Se puede?- dije incrédulo

_- Pregúntale a Hiwatari, el te puede describir ese dolor.- dijo burlonamente- O sólo recuerda la primera transformación, esa te debió de doler.- agregó_

- Cierto…- dije al tiempo que hacia una mueca de dolor

Tome su mano y la observe en silencio. Parecía muy frágil, y delicada como una pequeña niña enfermiza. Tenía una piel pálida y labios rosas. No tenía casi color, podría pasar por un muerto si no fuera por el hecho del movimiento de su respiración. Me sorprendía que su cabello fuera de un lindo color chocolate, era lo único que parecía tener color en ella.

De pronto una luz la envolvió, seguido de un remolino de plumas y las alas desaparecieron, dejándola tendida y relajada.

_- Logro pasar del limbo, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte.-_

Un par de horas después despertó.

**Punto de vista de Fuyu**

- Vamos regresa o termina de salir, o lo que sea!!!-

_- No puedo, no me dejas, estas oponiendo resistencia!!!- se quejó Haru, _

- Haz lo que sea, pero ya, no estoy haciendo nada!!!- grité en mi mente desesperada.

_- Relájate, así no puedo pasar ni hacer nada.- dijo Haru entre dientes, también le dolía._

- Me cuesta trabajo, duele demasiado.-

_- Vamos respira.- _

De pronto una mano tomo la nuestra, era amigable. Fu en ese momento que Haru encontró el modo de regresar, dejando nuestro cuerpo a mi control.

- Gracias.- le dije

_- Ni que lo digas, no eras la única que tenía problemas. Te recuerdo que no te tienes que estresar cuando intento salir, si no pasa lo que pasa.- dijo Haru enojada_

- Y que querías que me relajara y disfrutara de la caída libre!!!- le respondí

_- No pero ya sabes, que me tienes que dejar paso libre, aaa, no es la primera vez que nos pasa.-_

- Si, si, si, como sea, hemos salido de peores.-

- Pero esta vez no fue gracias a ninguna de nosotras.-

Recordé al chico de cabello azul.

_- No sé porque creo que tenia alas.- comentó Haru_

- Será porque sin ellas no habría manera de que nos salvara?!.- dije sarcásticamente.

Intente despertar. Moverme, abrir los ojos. Me costó trabajo, pero al final escuché que alguien hablaba.

- Hola, estas bien?-

Gire la cabeza lentamente, para observar a un chico de cabello rojizo y grandes ojos, cálidos y amigables.

Logré forzar una sonrisa.

- Dónde estoy?- pregunté al ver que me encontraba en un cuarto desconocido.

- En mi casa, estas en mi cuarto, descansabas…-

- Cómo llegue aquí? Y el chico de cabello azul?- pregunté desconcertada

- Eehh… pues él te salvo, es un amigo y me encargo cuidarte.- explicó

_- Miente.- dijo Haru – él es el chico de cabello azul, tiene doble personalidad como nosotras.-_

- Cómo lo sabes?.- pensé

_- No lo sé, es sólo una suposición. Recuerda que hay más como nosotras, por lo que sabemos dos chicos, el podría ser uno de ellos.-_

- Cierto, pero no necesariamente es él, puede ser que de verdad su amigo sea el que nos haya salvadoy él sea el de doble personalidad.- pensé

_- No sé.-_

- Porque no mejor te dedicas a cerrar la boca y yo me dedico averiguar te parece?!.- pensé molesta

_- Oye la que debería de estar molesta soy yo, fue tu culpa que las cosas salieran mal!!!- gritó Haru_

- Claro échame la culpa de tus errores de cálculo, como sea cállate que no puedo hablar y discutir contigo al mismo tiempo.-

- Y dónde está tu amigo.- pregunté al chico pelirrojo

- Oh, se fue, al rato regresa, tal vez…- parecía algo nervioso.

- Oh, bueno gracias por cuidarme…cómo te llamas?-

- Daisuke Niwa y tú?-

- Fuyu…- me limité a responder

En ese momento una mujer entró al cuarto.

- Veo que ya despertaste – dijo sonriente – Cómo te encuentras.

- Bien gracias, supongo que usted es la anfitriona.-

- Soy Emiko, mucho gusto.-

Sonreí. Después entró una chica de cabello rosa bastante llamativa.

- Oh mira a esa chica, esta pálida seguro, es por falta de comida, vamos te preparé algo.-

- Eehh.- me levantó de la cama de un tirón y me llevó a través de la casa hasta el comedor, donde me sentó y me sirvió un plato.

- Ella es Towa, nos ayuda en la casa.- explicó Daisuke con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Después de comer, me ofrecieron un cuarto donde descansar, pues si bien ya había regresado a mi forma "humana" estaba agotada.

- Descansa.- se despidió Daisuke.-

Le sonreí con gratitud, y me perdí en un sueño profundo y sin imágenes.

**Punto de vista de Daisuke**

_- Que chica tan rara, me pareció que sabía que yo estaba aquí.-_

- Si…-

- Daisuke, tenemos que hablar.- dijo el abuelo

_- El sabe algo…- comentó Dark_

- Te contaré una historia que seguramente Dark ya olvidó-

_Un vago recuerdo acosó nuestra mente._

**¿Les gusto? dejen reviews!!!**

* * *


End file.
